Pecaminoso inconveniente
by karin vongola
Summary: ¿Puede una visita a un lugar donde se supone no hay nadie, convertirse en un problema? Hinata se había metido en uno. ¡Pero no tenía la culpa!


No es mio, es de KiIshi**  
**

Advertencia: Universo alterno.

**.*.*.****Pecaminoso inconveniente **.*.*.

Pasaba cerca de la casa de Sasuke y me dio por acercarme. Simple costumbre cuando no lo veo por un tiempo. Se había marchado de misión a quien sabe donde por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. El solo dijo: _me voy, nos vemos_. ¡El muy desvergonzado ni siquiera me dio detalles!

Justo ahora estoy acurrucada en este lugar. Y me escondo, no porque tenga miedo. No sé como mirarle a los ojos ¡No miento! Cada vez que lo veo, un cosquilleo intenso se apodera de mi cuerpo, Es una sensación algo rara, pero no desagradable. Cuando me abraza, esa sensación se intensifica, y si llegase a besarme, entonces la cosa se complica. Mi corazón protesta comenzando un latir desenfrenado que provoca un sonrojo perpetuo y bastante notorio.

Me escondí tras un arbusto a pocos metros de la entrada de su casa, al sentir su inconfundible chakra. Elevé un poco la vista y disimulé el mío para que no notase mi presencia. Al verlo, mi raciocinio se fue de paseo. Ansiar su compañía y sus arranques es una cosa, pero ver sin previo aviso ese cuerpazo deshacerse de su chaleco jounin a pocos metros de distancia, ¡Demasiado es decir poco!

Aquella exuberante exposición de musculatura masculina, dícese de los llamados _chocolates,_ me hicieron enrojecer más de la cuenta. Mi corazón elaboró un manifiesto y sentí que podía salir corriendo de mi pecho en cualquier momento. El mínimo porcentaje de coraje que tengo me abandonó definitivamente para no volver, por lo que mi vista bajo automáticamente clavándose en el suelo, buscando una distracción a mi mente acelerada. Mis pensamientos se centraban en una sola cosa: la incitante silueta de Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Qué digo incitante! Para comérselo entero y sin aderezos.

Una fila de hormigas pasaba por allí, sin ser participes de mi apuro. Dichosas ellas que no tenían que pasar por algo asi. Intente, juro que intente alejar la instigadora imagen a través del laborioso trabajo de los diminutos insectos. Tristemente y para mi casi inexistente suerte, aunque podría considerarse lo contrario dependiendo del punto de vista, aquello no funciono ni por asomo.

¿Quién me mandaría a venir hasta aquí y esconderme tras este pequeño arbusto? No podía sacar de mi mente aquellos exquisitos pectorales bañados en una fina capa de sudor que acentuaba su ya de por sí natural sex-appeal.

Las hormigas seguían su camino, ajenas a mis demonios internos. Incluso algunas atrevidas se habían subido a mi pantalón como si tal cosa. De un momento a otro tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba con fijeza. No podía tratarse de otro que Sasuke. Había tardado en darse cuenta. Un poco de la extraviada valentía volvió y se apoderó de mí. Alcé la vista y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Estoy segura. Si las miradas matasen Sasuke sería un asesino serial. En mi caso, y por muy fríos que puedan ser sus gestos, me derriten por completo. Es demasiado irresistible. Demasiado para su propio bien. Aún en su más cruenta expresión. Por eso es tan prepotente. ¡Sabe que está buenísimo!

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- me pregunta, arrastrando las palabras.

Tan solo de escuchar su voz me hace tiritar. ¿Es remotamente posible sentir placer al escuchar el timbre de voz de la persona amada? Sea como sea a mí me sucede. Aunque me hable de esa manera tan poco caballerosa.

-Nada- digo sin poder evitar un tartamudeo al pronunciar la simple palabra

Las puntas de mis dedos índices comenzaron a chocar una y otra vez, símbolo de mi nerviosismo. Es una especie de rutina involuntaria que drena mis emociones. Centro mi vista en el movimiento, aunque no hace nada por erradicar la sensación en mi pecho causada por la inminente cercanía de Sasuke.

-Arriba- Me dice, ofreciéndome su mano.

Apenas soy consciente del intenso calambre que recorre mi pierna derecha al intentar levantarme. Es doloroso, da cosquillas. Los calambres son definitivamente extraños. Muerdo mi labio y apuesto a que tengo una expresión dolorida. Los ojos de Sasuke emiten un leve tinte de preocupación apenas perceptible. No así su rostro, tan estoico como siempre.

Se agacha a mi altura y me pregunta con la mirada de cual pierna se trata. Ya sabe por lo que estoy pasando. Es siempre tan intuitivo, a veces ni siquiera necesitamos palabras para saber lo que el otro quiere o necesita. Le indico con una seña y comienza a masajear el músculo tenue pero firmemente. Duele. Sus dedos tocan puntos estratégicos que alivian el dolor, pero no lo inhiben del todo. Tras un rato el calambre cede hasta desaparecer, dejando mi frente bañada en sudor y mi corazón sumido en un pálpito frenético ante la ayuda de Sasuke. ¿Cómo podría no amarlo?

Acaricia mi cabello como si fuese una niña. Se levanta ofreciéndome su mano de nueva cuenta, no dudo en tomarla. Me atrapa entre sus brazos y solo puedo aspirar su aroma. Huele a tierra y sudor, sin dejar de lado esa esencia natural que me enloquece. Me abrazo a él con fuerza. Le extrañé demasiado. Mis dedos se pegan a su espalda, producto de su sudoración ya seca. No me importa, adoro a Sasuke hasta en sus peores fachas.

Mi azabache favorito rodea mi cintura y me encamina al interior de su hogar.

-Espera allí, y no vayas a moverte- me amenaza tras dejarme en la sala, junto a un sofá

Normalmente procuro obedecer si me hablan en ese tono, siempre que se trate de mi padre o Sasuke. Sin embargo, esta vez sigo sus pasos hasta el baño. Le veo quitarse el resto de su ropa a través de la abertura de la puerta entreabierta, tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo. Mikoto Uchiha ha de estar orgullosa por haber concebido semejante prospecto. Un goce a la vista.

Al notar que abre el grifo, me aventuro a entrar. ¡Mi coraje había resucitado de entre los muertos!

Podía ver su figura a través de la puerta de la ducha. Aunque no tan claramente como podría esperarse. Abrí la puerta, solo un poco. El cuerpo de Sasuke. Agua recorriendo cada músculo, un poco de espuma adornando aquí y allá. ¡Cielos! ¿Cuándo había muerto y entrado al paraíso? Un adonis perfectamente esculpido que ni el más experto artista podría imitar. Aquellas piernas, sus nalgas prietas y … _eso_. ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso era perfecto? Sucumbí a un calor creciente que comenzaba a invadir cada recoveco de mi cuerpo. Su mano me sorprendió al tomar mi muñeca y halarla hacia sí.

Un beso húmedo y hambriento se adueñó de mis labios. La lengua de Sasuke jugaba con la mía. Sus manos recorrían mis caderas hasta posarse en mis nalgas apegándome a su cuerpo. Mi ropa se empapó por completo, no tenia cambio, pero, ¡que importaba ya! Un gemido murió en mi garganta gracias al beso ininterrumpido del que era presa.

-Así que no haces caso- me susurró al oído

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. ¡Con lo sensible que soy! Es un aprovechado. No podía parar de reír. Los músculos de mi abdomen dolían de tanta tortura. Ni siquiera podía hablar para que me dejase.

Con los ánimos por las nubes, decidí vengarme. El es un vengador y yo también puedo serlo cuando me lo propongo.

Tomé el jabón, hice un poco de espuma y comencé a pasar mis manos por toda su piel, evitando tocar ese punto sensible a todo hombre. Delineé los músculos de su pecho con mis dedos, bese su cuello y hasta le deje un chupetón que no se le borraría en días. Rocé _accidentalmente_ a su amiguito en varias oportunidades, dejándole con ganas de más.

Y justo cuando él pensaba que venía lo bueno, opté por salir corriendo de allí. ¿Quién dice que Hinata Hyugga no es atrevida?

Pero la cosa no me salió como lo había planeado. Resbalé, mis pies estaban mojados y jabonosos. Sasuke me capturó y me apresó entre sus brazos llevándome de vuelta a la regadera.

Yo sabía a la perfección que de esta no salía sin que Sasuke se la cobrase con intereses. ¡Demonios! La próxima vez tengo que ser más precavida.

**Fin**

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
